


Stay Warm

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Early in Canon, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, Tenderness, They are so soft for each other, in love since day 1, set right after the pregnancy test, winter prompt fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: The heater is busted at Ray's so David and Patrick find a way to stay warm.





	Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> The classic trope of, "Oh no, something bad has happened and now we must use our combined body heat to keep us warm." It should be based sometime before they get together or very early on so the UST is at 110%!
> 
> Rating optional. ;)

David gets to work a little later than his usual time since he had to go back to the motel after leaving Stevie’s to get ready. When he gets to work Patrick is already there helping out a customer. He looks great in the little bit of time he had to get ready before opening the store. David needed more time than that, especially after the grilling he got from his family when he made his way to the motel that morning. David goes behind the counter and smiles over at Patrick when their eyes meet from across the room. 

Patrick lets the customer know that David will ring her up while he disappears to the back. David goes behind the curtain to join Patrick once the customer leaves. Patrick is standing with his back against the wall when David enters the small space. 

“Hi,” David says softly walking up to him.

“Hi,” Patrick says just as softly and reaching out to grab David’s hips. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and kisses him on the lips. Patrick sighs into the kiss, parting his lips David slips his tongue inside his mouth, teasing and tasting him like it hasn’t just been a couple hours that they were doing this. 

Patrick pulls back slightly to say, “Ray left a note for me when I got in. He’s at one of his business conferences for two nights,” before moving his lips across David’s cheek and down to his jaw, loving the bit of scruff that always peppers David’s face. 

“Mm,” David moans softly as he feels Patrick press himself a little harder against him as he kisses his neck. David’s hand moves to the back of Patrick’s neck to keep him in place. Patrick nips at his neck making David moan a little louder and press against him even harder. 

The bell above the door rings and David groans putting his head down on Patrick’s shoulder making the shorter man chuckle. Patrick adjusts himself before kissing David on the cheek and heading out to greet the customer. 

The store gets busy after that and they don’t have a moment to talk or get back to what they were doing earlier until lunch time. Patrick heads out to get them lunch and they have some time to talk about the night before and what tonight will entail. The night before at Stevie’s gave them both one of the best nights of their lives. They didn’t go all the way but they did do _stuff_ that gave them both incredible orgasms. 

Finally they closed the store and got to their closing tasks before Patrick drives them to the motel for David to get his overnight bag before heading to Patrick’s. 

The two men get inside Ray’s house and immediately feel the cold. Patrick checks the thermostats throughout the house and sees them set to a reasonable temperature but it does not feel like it at all. David grabs the blanket thrown on the sofa and gets under it as he gets comfortable on the couch as he waits for Patrick. 

Patrick decides to call Ray and find out what’s going on. Ray tells him what to do and says that if nothing works to call the electrician whose number is on the fridge. Patrick tries Ray’s tricks but nothing ends up working so he calls the electrician.

“What’s going on?” David asks when Patrick gets off the phone.

Patrick sighs. “He won’t be here until tomorrow morning to fix the heating,” He tells him as he runs a hand down his face.

David groans, “Urgh. What now?”

Patrick comes around the sofa to stand in front of David. He straddles his hips and leans down to say softly against his lips, “I guess we’ll have to figure out another way to stay warm.”

David smirks up at him before Patrick presses their lips together in a searing kiss, already warming them both up. David removes his arms from under the blanket to pull Patrick into him even more and wrapping his arms around him. Patrick’s hands are on David’s neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and teasing his tongue against his inside his mouth. 

“Upstairs,” Patrick says against David’s lips before pressing a final kiss to his lips and getting off of his lap. David pushes the blanket off of him and follows Patrick towards the stairs after grabbing his overnight bag from where he left it on the floor. 

Once inside Patrick’s bedroom, Patrick closes the door out of habit and David drops his bag onto the floor before pressing Patrick against the wall and kissing him hard on the lips making them both moan into it. They press their bodies together and can feel their hardness between them. Patrick walks them back towards the bed as he starts to lift David’s sweater, feeling the warm skin on his lower back. David breaks the kiss to pull the sweater and shirt off of him in one movement and Patrick starts to unbutton his own shirt as David folds his clothes and puts them on the chair in the corner of the room. They strip to their boxers before getting onto the bed and under the covers. Patrick pulls David on top of him and grabs onto his ass making David moan as he moves his lips to kiss Patrick’s neck. David is grinding against Patrick feeling how hard he is under him is getting him even harder and the feel of his hands all over his body and hearing the sweet little sounds he’s making. Suddenly, Patrick flips them over and presses himself harder against David as he is now on top and grinding his ass against David’s hard length through the thin cotton of their boxers. 

“_Fuck_, Patrick,” David moans out as he grabs onto his ass pulling him closer, wanting to get more of that delicious friction. 

Patrick moans into David’s ear as he feels their erections rubbing against each other through their boxers. “I want you, David,” He says softly before nipping at his earlobe and kissing down his neck.

David says just as softly, “You have me, I’m right here.” He presses his head further into the pillow as Patrick starts sucking on his neck near his collarbone, definitely marking up his skin and David’s getting harder thinking about the small bruise that will be left there. 

Pleased with his work on David’s neck kisses down to his chest and licks at his nipple making David shiver and moan at the contact. Patrick loves how sensitive David can be with these light touches and licks on his body. He circles the hard peak with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. David arches his back at the feel of Patrick’s tongue teasing his nipple. His hand goes to the short strands of Patrick’s head, gripping on as much as he could, holding his head in place – it feels so good. 

Patrick kisses across David’s chest to his other nipple and gives it the same treatment making David moan and continue to grind his hips against him. Patrick lets go of his nipple and reaches into his bedside table and dropping the bottle of lube onto the mattress next to David’s hip.

David looks at it and smirks at Patrick who gives him a teasing smile. “I meant it when I said I want you, I want all of you, David. I need to be inside of you. If – if that’s something you’d also like…” Patrick says trailing off, losing his confidence a bit.

David’s mouth parts slightly at a small inhale of breath. He wasn’t expecting it to be now. They spent an incredible night together the day before and had _a lot _of fun without actually going all the way. He didn’t think Patrick was ready yet. He says, “Yes, yeah, of course I want that, um, are you sure though? I don’t want you to feel rushed or like that we _have _to do it now.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Patrick says with a small smile.

“Okay, then yes please, I want you inside me so badly, Patrick,” David says running his hand up his chest and to the back of his neck before pulling him down to meet him in a searing kiss. Patrick moans into it and David slips his tongue inside. 

“_Fuck_, David,” Patrick moans into the kiss. He breaks it so he could kiss down his body and give him another small mark on his hipbone making David writhe under him, desperate for that perfect mouth on another part of his body. 

Patrick looks up at David as he hovers his lips over David’s cock. David moans, “_Please, Patrick_,” and normally Patrick would tease him and make this last since they have all night but Patrick is just as desperate to have his cock in his mouth that he just licks up the underside of David’s cock making him moan out in pleasure. Patrick swirls his tongue around the head of David’s leaking cock, tasting his precum on his tongue he lowers his mouth down and takes as much as he can into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Patrick, you look so good with my cock in your mouth,” David says moaning when Patrick hollows his cheeks and sucks down more of him. Patrick makes up what he can’t reach with his hand and strokes David’s length as he moves his head up and down. 

Patrick grabs the lube next to him and pours some onto his fingers and taps at David’s knees where he brings them up, planting his feet onto the mattress. Patrick circles a slick finger against David’s hole before sinking it deep inside of him. David’s hand grips onto Patrick’s short hair as he moans out his name and his other hand gripping onto the sheet. “More, _please_,” David begs rocking his hips down onto Patrick’s finger then up into his perfect mouth. “You feel so good inside me, Patrick.”

Patrick moans around his cock, swirling his tongue around, he adds another finger inside of David, crooking them and rubbing them against his prostate. After a few moments David says, “_Fuck_, Patrick, I need you inside me now, please.” Patrick pops off David’s cock with an audible ‘pop’ sound and leans up and over him to kiss him on the lips hard, fingers still inside of him and making sure he’s ready for him. 

Patrick removes his fingers from David to reach for a condom in his bedside drawer and he rips the package open and slides it onto his hard, leaking cock. He puts a bit more lube onto his hand and strokes his dick as he watches David. David grabs a pillow and puts it under his hips before running his hands up Patrick’s chest. Patrick positions himself between David’s open legs, his hand on the mattress near David’s shoulder and his other hand low on David’s hip. He presses himself against David’s hole and slowly starts to push inside. They both moan out when Patrick is fully inside of him. 

“_Jesus, fu- David_,” Patrick moans out when he bottoms out. “You feel amazing,” He says as he lowers himself a bit to be able to kiss him on the lips. 

David kisses him back, his hands running over his back and into his hair. He whispers against his lips, “Fuck me, Patrick.”

Patrick groans into the kiss and bites his bottom lip lightly before gripping onto David’s hip and pulling out slowly and then slamming back into him making them both moan out loudly. Patrick continues to fuck him deep and hard and both of them are a sweaty mess, hands and lips all over each other as David begs for more and Patrick gives it all to him. 

“You feel so fucking good inside of me, Patrick,” David says as he grabs onto his ass and pulls him harder against him, moaning and arching his back when Patrick repeatedly hits his prostate. “I knew you would with that beautiful, perfect cock, _fuck_.”

Patrick moans into the crook of David’s neck and moans out, “_David_.”

David brings one of his hands to the back of Patrick’s neck and pulls him into a messy kiss with too much tongue but it’s still _so_ good. David brings his other hand to his cock and starts to stroke it. Patrick watches him, his mouth slightly parted as he moans about how good David looks like this. Patrick snaps his hips and David is coming hard over his hand and onto his stomach with a moan of Patrick’s name. The pressure around Patrick’s dick is too much and Patrick is coming hard inside of David. 

As their orgasms subside, Patrick falls onto David in a sweaty heap. David runs his hands up and down Patrick’s back before Patrick pulls himself out of David and moving to lie down next to him on the bed. He removes the condom and ties it off before pressing a small kiss to David’s nose and getting out of bed. He disappears to the washroom to throw the condom out and get a warm washcloth to clean them both up. 

Once their cleaned up, they both lie in bed together under the covers, facing each other with Patrick’s hand on David’s hip. David’s hand is on Patrick’s chest feeling his heartbeat return to normal. Patrick smiles at him softly and David says, “What?” with a small blush coloring his cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Patrick says, same soft smile in place.

David moves his hand up Patrick’s chest to his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. David’s not used to hearing compliments like this right after sex, or even in general. He knows he’s a good looking guy but to hear Patrick call him beautiful after they just had sex for the first time feels like too much and he feels like his heart my burst with how happy he is. 

Patrick kisses him back, pulling David closer to him by his hip. The kiss is slow and sweet and not like how they were kissing earlier. It’s nice, it feels really good. David says against his lips, “That was really good. Did – did you enjoy it? I mean like for your first time?” 

Patrick kisses him softly on the lips before pulling back so he can look David in the eyes. He says, “It was amazing, David. I never knew that he could feel this good, _be_ this good. You felt so good; I was kind of impressed with myself for it not ending in the first minute I was inside of you,” he lets out a small laugh on exhale.

David twists his mouth to the side in an attempt to not grin like an idiot. He says, “So it’s something you’d like to do again than?”

Patrick chuckles. “Yes, David. That’s _definitely_ something I’d like to do again, with you if it wasn’t already clear,” He says with a small smirk.

David kisses him softly on the lips, not being able to stop himself and wanting to be close to him. He says, “How about tonight?” 

“How else are we to stay warm?” Patrick asks with a teasing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it whoever prompted this!! :D
> 
> Kudos + Comments are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
